


Alternate Reality

by ChemCat



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all want what we can't have. Set pre-Ai no Kusabi main events and pre-Riki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: AnK belongs to Rieko Yoshihara.

Iason’s gloved hand is gliding down Raoul’s chest.

 

“You shouldn’t be doing this, Iason.”

“Doing what?”

“Touching me like that.”

“Would you rather have me remove my gloves?”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then it must be your clothes.”

“What has gotten into you?”

 

That stops Iason’s advances, as he considers the reply. “It’s more complicated than that.”

“Tell me.”

“You’re not resisting.”

“Should I be?”

“Why were your eyes closed, Raoul? I want you to look at me.”

 

Furious green eyes meet Iason’s cool ones. “What do you want from me?”

“I want to touch you the way you touch yourself when you think no one is watching.”

“Well, obviously someone _is_.” Raoul slaps Iason’s hand away. “Don’t think for a moment I’m your plaything, Mink.”

“Am I not rough enough?”

Raoul smirks, “You can try.”

 

As tempted as he is, even he wouldn’t dare. Iason knows that he may be Jupiter’s favourite child and the most perfect creation, but Raoul is the wild one. The one that doesn’t give up. The one that knows what it means to be alive.

 

“You think you can best me, Raoul?”

“I wouldn’t be so presumptuous to claim that.”

“Why do you close your eyes? Who do you think of?”

“Don’t concern yourself with that.”

 

Raoul’s responses are even, but his eyes are wild and angry; they burn with a fiery intensity. Just looking into them makes Iason shiver. He knows that no Blondie should feel what he feels right now. No Blondie should behave like he does. He grabs Raoul’s neck and leans closer – he’s seen some pets do that and he is curious what does it feel like to lock lips with someone. Raoul looks at him curiously, but then his back relaxes and he closes his eyes again. Iason leans even closer, to the point that he can feel Raoul’s hot breath. Then, Raoul surprises him and pulls him in for the full body contact, and their lips meet. Iason’s head is swimming, the new sensation makes his body hot. He winds his arms around Raoul’s neck and tries to press himself even closer to the other man. Suddenly, Raoul pushes him away and leaves him gasping for breath. Strangely, Raoul is more controlled than he, the ‘Ice Man’, is right now; more than he should be.

 

“Satisfied?”

“Not really. Did you have your eyes closed, Raoul?”

“You sound like an old record.”

“I’m just curious.”

 

This time it’s Raoul’s turn to pause. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you curious?”

“You should understand that, you’re the scientist.”

“We’re not talking science.”

“No, we’re talking life.”

 

Raoul looks at him curiously, and Iason can almost see the whirlwind of thoughts running though Raoul’s head. “Come on, Raoul, you breed pets. You breed and train the perfect performers, how would you do that without, shall we say, an experience?” Raoul tilts his head, “I don’t need to _do_ anything to know what pleases the audience. I just observe the owners' reactions.”

 

Iason feels as if he’s made a grave mistake. His own desires led him to wrong assumptions. His lust for his friend – a lust he shouldn’t have – blinded him to the obvious. “Are you going to report me?” Raoul is probably the only one who’d dare to do that, the only one to whom Jupiter would listen.

“No.”

“Thank you.” His own voice sounds strange. The words are unfamiliar to him, and yet, they are the only appropriate ones. “I don’t want to lose a friend.”

“The only friend you have.”

“Perhaps.”

 

Raoul laughs and the sound sends shivers down Iason’s spine. He has to get away from here.

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Iason.”

“You seem well enough.”

“I’m careful.”

“You’re reckless. Who do you think of when you close your eyes, Raoul?”

“You hope it’s you?”

“I know it’s not.”

“What does it matter?”

 

Once again, Iason reaches out with his hand. He opens Raoul’s shirt and touches his chest. Raoul says nothing, but this time, he doesn’t close his eyes either. Emboldened, Iason takes off his gloves and caresses Raoul’s skin. Then, he leans closer and kisses Raoul’s neck. Raoul pushes his hand under the waistband of his pants and Iason obliges by awkwardly grasping the other man. Raoul sighs and turns his head away. Iason pushes him onto the nearby chair and falls to his knees. His tongue laps at Raoul’s chest. Raoul brings his hand to his lips and when Iason grasps his hips, he bites his knuckles.

 

Iason is enraptured by the sight. He’s seen so many pets touching, so many pairs coupling, but this, this is his private heaven. His guilty pleasure that he’s dreamt of for more nights that he cares to remember. He knows that he’ll never be satisfied by any other sight, any other touch. Raoul reaches toward him, unbuttons his shirt, and pushes it down. Iason feels as if he was on fire. No one has ever touched his bare skin, not even he himself – not even when he wanted to. Raoul’s lips are parted, moist, and so inviting.

 

“Who do you think of in times like this, Raoul? Does he even know?”

 

The hurt in the other man's eyes tells Iason everything he needs to know. That there’s loneliness and longing that can never be satisfied. That his touch is just a substitute for a reality Raoul has no power to create. Yet, as long as Raoul is his and no one else can have him, Iason is all right with that.

 

***

 

In a distant, dark apartment, Katze is looking at the feed from the surveillance camera and imagines that right now he becomes Iason. That he can have what he longs for. He presses one hand to the monitor, while the other one sneaks down his abdomen. Then, the sad realization firmly settles in once again. Even if he had Raoul, even if he dared, he’d never be able to satisfy him – his green-eyed demon.

 

THE END


End file.
